The present invention is generally concerned with clutches, in particular for automobile vehicles, and is more particularly directed towards the part of such clutches commonly referred to as the clutch cover assembly which, itself forming a unit assembly, is adapted to be attached to a plate, called the reaction plate or flywheel, following insertion of a friction disk, in order to make up a clutch of this kind.